


Movie Night

by kbj1123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Crossover Pairings, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, One True Pairing, Sexual Content, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbj1123/pseuds/kbj1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Prince and Steve Rogers have some much-needed downtime at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HockeyKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/gifts).



“We could do that,” Diana says.  


Steve pauses the movie and looks over at her. “Which part? Stopping missiles with our bare hands or flying so fast we reverse the Earth’s spin?” He snatches the popcorn from between her fingers before she gets it to her mouth. 

“Hey!” She laughs, though. “I mean we could patrol the city and save people from everyday crime, instead of just the big stuff.” 

He shakes his head, amused. “Wonder Woman and Cap aren’t busy enough already?” He leans in and kisses her. They forget the movie. Outside somewhere is a bird, a plane.


End file.
